


Appraisal

by JaneDavitt



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Collars, M/M, Post-Canon, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post S7. Giles and Andrew do some paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appraisal

"I think a job appraisal should be a two way process, don't you? Input from both sides."

Andrew's eyes shift and he swallows. "Yes? I mean, I ticked all the boxes on the self assessment form. And I had to use a second sheet of paper for the part about my life goals."

"You said," Giles scans the form, "that you wanted to be challenged. Try something new."

Andrew nods eagerly. That was good, right?

"That you're...flexible."

"I really am."

Giles is looking at him and his fingers are tapping against the desk before they beckon Andrew closer.

"Show me," he says softly.

And Andrew's still glad he ticked 'a) Strong hand at the helm is vital', for question thirty, but he's even more pleased that Giles agrees with him about the importance of 'a firm grasp of subordinate's needs' and the need to 'prepare employee suitably for new duties'.

Not so sure about Giles' insistence on him following the dress code if he wants to score 'performance significantly above expectations' though. The tie's fine, but his collar's so tight...and the leather brings him out in a rash.


End file.
